


Feels Like We Only Go Backwards

by tyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom! Johnny, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny is a Sweetheart, Johnyong, M/M, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sub!Taeyong, Taeyong is in subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongs/pseuds/tyongs
Summary: Time slows down for Taeyong when he's craving the touch of his boyfriend, Johnny.





	Feels Like We Only Go Backwards

Lately, Taeyong finds his mind wandering off. His thoughts just mere fragments of reality as he desperately tries to collect himself. It's during times when he's bombarded with papers and projects and just needs to de-stress. To forget about all his problems as he pleases his boyfriend. From his subdrop to the aftercare, the whole ordeal excites him every time it occurs.

It's a cloudy feeling for the elder like he's drowning and he loves every second of it. Taeyong waits patiently for Johnny to finish his last class of the day. He lies on the couch in the latter's t-shirt, tugging at the hem as it drapes over his small frame. As the door slowly opens, Johnny enters holding some books and carry-out.

"Babe I bought food!" he exclaims before walking over to the kitchen island and placing the items down. "Sir, come here" Taeyong mumbles in response, Johnny follows cautiously. It's not rare for Taeyong to call him sir, but from past experience, he knows the consequences that follow. Johnny knows what his boyfriend wants and who is he to deny him the relief he needs?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to tame impala, hence the title. but i really want to write more johnyong, they're so cute


End file.
